At The End of Everything
by KyouManX57
Summary: One shot inspired by the anime short "Shelter".


**Ah, just saw this anime music video called "Shelter", it was…ahem, it was emotional, and incredibly well animated and it was so good in fact that I immediately had to write this one shot down, it doesn't really fit Oreimo's style but I'm just using the characters as "sit ins" since I didn't want to bother posting this anywhere else or creating original character so try not to see this as another Oreimo fic, so hope you enjoy.**

 **[This work of fiction is open to interpretation.]**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Oreimo.**

Synopsis: The universe ended, couldn't explain to you how it happened but reality just collapsed, it started with every star in the sky disappearing then the sun and the moon and bit by bit the Earth was being erased. But in the final moments before he was erased, thanks to his strong will, Kyousuke was able to take advantage of the erasure of logic and create a pocket dimension to escape into but sadly he was unable to save anyone else. The trauma caused him to lose access all his memories and unbeknownst to him, the world he creates is a manifestation of his broken heart.

 _Man this place sure is dull._

I sit here inside one of many featureless concrete buildings.

 _How long have I been here? I can't remember the last time it stopped raining._

I rest my head in my arms as I look out a square hole in the wall and down the muddy dirt road towards the other sharp edged, grey buildings, each one was as blank and dull as the next. They didn't even have doors or windows just the holes where they should've been, the only difference between them was the size and shape.

 _Hm…guess I'll go out._

I got up and walked over to the corner where my umbrella was, even it was dull and grey, I left the building I was staying in, opened the umbrella and began to walk down the road, all I could do was continue, it didn't really matter if I went back, my only possessions were this umbrella and the clothes on my back. I don't really know how long I've been here, all I know is that it's been a long time and that I was the only thing here that could talk.

After a while of walking I decided to look inside a random building, it was then that I noticed something on the floor near the back wall so I went inside to investigate, closed my umbrella, leaned it against the corner next to the entryway and walked over to the items on the floor.

 _What's this?_

It appeared to be some brushes and cups full of different colored fluids and water, I reached down to pick up one of the brushes and suddenly an odd feeling came over me and my hand moved to dip the brush into one of the cups and rub it against the wall, in a few seconds an image of something was created I remembered what it was called.

 _Glasses._

Though with that memory came the funny thought that these glasses were weird looking since they had swirly lines in the lenses, then my hand moved to dip the brush into the colorings again and this time drawing what I remembered was a pair of fake cat ears and the sight of them made me feel happy for some reason. I kept doing this, dipping and cleaning the brush, creating more drawings, a knife, a ridiculous looking pink and white outfit and two muscular stick men that I couldn't help but laugh at, then a soccer ball and a colorful pastry that gave me a feeling of nostalgia and finally a silver ring with a diamond encrusted heart attached that gave me a feeling of sadness.

 _What's happening to me?_

Looking at all these drawings together made me feel sad, made me feel like I had lost something, then all of a sudden my eyes began to water and some of it dripped on to my hand, I looked down at the drop and then remembered that they were tears.

 _But why am I making them? Why do I feel so sad looking at these?_

Looking upon the only representations of color I have ever seen I couldn't take these feelings anymore and got up to leave but when I got to the entryway I couldn't leave, I couldn't take that step outside, for some reason I didn't want to. So I just ignored the pain and went back once again looking at the pictures I had drawn, this time I felt no sadness, I felt no pain. For once I felt happy but my tears still flowed, not wanting to forget this place I picked up the brush and went outside to paint a yellow star next to the doorway.

 _Good thing there's an overhang here to let the paint dry._

Then out of nowhere the rain stopped.

 _What the heck?_

The clouds quickly began to clear and before I knew it the sky went from drab grey to a vibrant blue and a giant light shone down upon me, which I remembered was called the sun and a comfortable light breeze blew through the buildings causing a little bit of the water dripping from the building to splash onto me.

 _Wow._

 _{Knock, Knock, Knock}_

Suddenly I heard an unfamiliar yet familiar noise coming from the distance, a weird feeling then penetrated my chest and I suddenly had the urge to find out where it's coming from.

 _{Knock, Knock, Knock}_

 _There it is again._

I got up and I ran, I ran and ran trying desperately to find this sound, faster I went through the muddy road, past rippling puddles that reflected the sky like mirrors with the cool breeze and the warm sun guiding me.

 _{Knock, Knock, Knock}_

 _Where is it?_

The farther I went the clearer the sound became, the closer I got the more my heart raced, I had to find it no matter what.

 _{Knock, Knock, Knock}_

I had reached the edge of the town and it was then that I noticed little green things growing out of the ground, which I had remembered was called grass, and within seconds I was standing in front of a field of green.

 _{Knock, Knock, Knock}_

I could hear the sound as if it were right in front of me but I couldn't see anything, I looked left then right but still nothing, but then when I re-centered my vision I saw a door a few meters ahead that wasn't there before, it wasn't attached to anything it was just standing there in the grass by itself.

 _{Knock, Knock, Knock}_

The noise came loud and clear now and it was coming from this door. I walked forward, my heart beating at a mile a minute, I didn't know what I was expecting to be on the other side but it made me feel overjoyed and I knew I just had to open it.

 _{Knock, Knock, Knock}_

I grabbed the knob and with a creak I turned it, then with a swift movement I swung the door open.

" _{gasp}_ "

"Kyousuke?"

There she was and with her came my memories, most painfully of all was the memory of losing her, the memory of me failing to save her and being erased before my own eyes, but here she is. My emotions overwhelmed me, my tears wouldn't stop coming and I fell to my knees, she began to cry too and came forward to embrace me, all we could do was sit there holding each other as we let everything out. It was just so hard to believe, after so many years of being alone…she finally found me.

 **AN: Yeah after I saw that video I couldn't get this out of my head, but this is sort of a representation of my worst fear, the fear of being erased from existence, no heaven, no hell, just complete erasure and sorry this was a little short or maybe even not very good but it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing, but I hope you did enjoy and I'll see you in my next story update which isn't too long from now. BTW I did intend on making a sad ending where Kyousuke remains alone but still regains his memories and just comes to terms with his situation but I chickened out at the last minute.**


End file.
